Bound
by UndeadDolly
Summary: Ever since childhood, Kaneki and Hide have been betrothed to each other. However, Kaneki is hiding something, especially why he had disappeared. Now married, Hide is having a hard time adjusting, even loving the man who has become his husband. And so, Hide doesn't, despite his vows.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul.**

**Warning: Possessive Kaneki/Hide.**

**Note: Enjoy.**

**Summary: **"You don't need to love me. You only need to fulfill your role as my bride. It's not that complicated."

Chapter One

His chest hurt.

He stood still – heart fluttering frantically, thrumming rhythmically. He was stoic – eyes fixed ahead, just emotionless and expressionless. He felt like a doll – toyed and puppeteered, for another's benefit.

He absentmindedly listened – lightheartedness settling in, his body suddenly swaying. He didn't understand – mind muddled, senses numbing considerably. He wondered why – what's happening, but barely could think.

XOXO

The priest concluded.

He felt lips – cool lips, brushing his own. He weakly whimpered – leaning away, but couldn't. He stumbled forward – landing safely, in his husband's embrace. He'd been yanked forward – carelessly pulled, by his husband though.

He stopped moving – fearfully frozen, on the alter. He held exorbitant fabric – clutched tightly, in-between his fingers. His head lowered – eyes slowly shutting, unconsciousness overtaking him.

"I am pleased to present the newlyweds," the priest congratulated, with their guests. "We wish you the best, Kaneki and Hideyoshi!"

"Thank you," Kaneki chuckled, lips curling upward. "Your support means everything to us, to my bride and I."

"It truly does," Hide croaked, his body plucked and cradled. "Thank you for attending."

XOXO

He was spun.

He crumbled and collapsed – strength fading him, in the limo. He fell sideways – landing safely again, on his husband's lap. He felt fingers – stroking his hair, tousling sunshine strands. He heard laughter – amused chuckles, alongside mysterious voices.

He was drugged – food and drink spiked, to prevent conflict. He already suspected certain people – specifically family members, his father mostly. He remembered earlier – suspicious behavior, at the wedding.

"W-Why?" Hide sobbed, eye sight blurred. "I had agreed, to our marriage. I had agreed …"

"It wasn't my idea," Kaneki scoffed, looking outside. "It was your father's. He wanted to make sure everything went according to plan, that you wouldn't change your mind halfway through our wedding."

"This isn't fair … "

"That doesn't matter, not when we're betrothed."

"I-I'm not ready …"

"You better be soon enough. You're a part of my family now. So, I expect you to play your part as my bride."

"I barely know you, let alone love you …"

"You don't need to _love_ me. You only need to fulfill your role as my bride. It's not that complicated."

"I don't love you …"

"If love means so much to you, then I'll just make you love me."

"Y-You can't force love …"

"You're mine now – in name, body, and soul. I most certainly can and will."

XOXO

The manor revealed.

He got out – standing unsteadily, his knees weak. He wobbled forward – peering up, at the looming manor. He hugged himself nervously – cautiously looking around, to the skirting forest. He shivered and shuddered – warily observing surroundings, as gates sealing echoed.

He was afraid – all alone, just completely defenseless. He felt trapped – impossibly imprisoned, with suspicious strangers. He didn't know anyone – uneasily unfamiliar, of his husband or in–laws.

"When we were children, I remember reading you fairytales. You always dreamed of living in a castle. I promised you will one day," Kaneki smirked, hugging him, except from behind. "What do you think, then? Is our new home to your liking?"

"I-It's beautiful," Hide stuttered, cheeks flushing, his freckles illuminating. "We're so secluded, though. You're not the boy I remember, either. You just stopped visiting me, just stopped having any contact with me. So, I thought we weren't betrothed anymore, that you didn't want me anymore. But I was wrong, since we're at this point in our lives now."

"It was necessary. My family and I had to cut contact. We didn't want you and your family getting involved or hurt."

"I don't understand."

"You don't need to. You're safe here."

"You don't care about how I feel at all. If you did, you would tell me the truth."

"I'm doing what's best for you."

"You're a liar, a selfish man. I wish you never came back. I hate you."

"Apologize!"

"No."

XOXO

He ran away.

He bolted inside – in the manor, through corridors. He chose a bedroom – at the end, of the hallway. He hid there – his mouth covered, to prevent sudden sounds. He knelt down – behind the nightstand, watching the bedroom door.

He heard footsteps – echoing loudly, as was his heart. He felt each beat – the tantalizing thrumming, the flowing of adrenaline. He shook fearfully – his body trembling, his veins pulsating.

"I know you're in here," Kaneki snickered, grabbing a chair, which he then propped underneath the doorknob. "That's fine with me. This is _our_ bedroom. Until you apologize, I think I'll keep you in here."

"You have no right," Hide sobbed, pounding the door, with his fists. "And I won't apologize to you, not when I meant what I said. I hate you, Kaneki."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do."

"You don't mean that, Hide!"

"I do, Kaneki."

"You can't mean that, Hide. I won't let you!"

"There is no changing my mind. It's just too late for us, Kaneki."

"I came back for you, Hide. I bettered myself for you!"

"It's just too late, 'Neki."

"I don't believe that!"

"I wish you could understand, 'Neki."

XOXO

The door barely budged.

He kept banging – turning the doorknob, but couldn't escape. He slid down – on the floor, hugging his knees. He sobbed miserably – to his misfortunes, wishing he'd awaken from this nightmare.

He was awake – wide awake, though. He was lost – tragically trapped, in this terrifying reality. He wasn't sure – if he could survive, if he could endure anymore.

"Let me out," Hide squeaked, his white suit disheveled, lacy veil slipping. "You can't keep me in here forever."

"Oh, I can," Kaneki snapped, leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed. "Until you apologize, I won't let you go."

"I have nothing to apologize for."

"If that's the case, then I'll keep you locked away forever. That's how madly I'm in love with you."

"I don't love you, though."

"You either love me or live your life in misery. The choice is yours."

"That isn't how love works …"

"I've had enough of your whining. If you want to do this the hard way, then so be it."

"I'll never let you in my heart. You don't deserve it."

"I'll take your heart, anyway."

"You're a monster."

"You have no idea, my darling."

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
